


Catch My Breath

by Stellar_Tempest



Series: SFW Promptis Fan Week 2018 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Promptis Week, Reunions, SFW Promptis Fan Week 2018, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellar_Tempest/pseuds/Stellar_Tempest
Summary: For day six of the SFW Promptis Fan Week.The prompts for today were: soulmate au (matching marks) | Noctis spoiling Prompto | “I thought you were dead.”I choose: “I thought you were dead.”- When Noctis walked up those steps and into the Citadel he took Prompto's heart with him.





	Catch My Breath

**Author's Note:**

> So here's my version of the thing everyone's done or plans to do.

Prompto stood at the entrance of the citadel looking out over what was left of the once great city. What he could see of it anyway. His breathing had slowed and the sweat on his brow had dried hours ago. He could hear Gladio and Ignis talking not to far from himself. The two of them just as exhausted as himself.

It had been hours since Noctis had ascended the stairs and walked into the role fate and destiny had mapped for him. Hours since Gladio, Ignis and he had bowed in respect and said their goodbyes. Since the three of them took up their weapons and fought with everything they had against the encroaching darkness.

The darkness.

It had been ten years of nothing else. Ten years since any of them had seen the sun. It had also been ten years since they had seen Noctis. That had been somehow harder to bear. The sun had gone and so had the one person who Prompto had given his all too. Damn those Astrals. How dare they take Noctis away from him! Away from Gladio and Ignis too. Hadn’t they taken enough when they stole ten years of his life? Why did they have to take away all of him?

Prompto would have endured ten more years of darkness if it meant that Noctis could be by his side.

So when the sun began to rise in the east, when the first rays of light began to shine upon the broken earth Prompto felt no joy. The ten years of darkness had not ended for him. No, it was as if Shiva herself had slipped her cold fingers around his heart and squeezed. Noctis followed the Gods plan. Doing everything in his power to fulfill their wishes. To fix what they did not. Why couldn’t the Astrals have banished the scourge? They were Gods! Why did Noctis have to take that place?

The blond couldn’t help the trembling that coursed through his body as he watched the sun rise further up. Slowly, as if to mock him. To mock them. Noctis was gone and the world could heal. Everyone could begin to pick up the pieces of their lives and rebuild. Everyone except Prompto. His entire world had crumbled. It had shattered the moment Noctis had told them what the Astrals intended for him to do. They wanted him to _sacrifice_ himself. For the _good of all_ they had said. What the hell?

His legs felt weak and the trembling had not subsided. No, it had only gotten worse. The realization was finally beginning to sink in. The sun was rising and Noctis would never. How how cruel the hand of fate had been. Prompto startled as a hand clasped onto his shoulder. Big and strong.

“Easy there Prompto.” Gladio spoke.

“I think it would be best if we headed back into town. Our provisions are low.” Ignis said from behind him.

Heh… leave it to Ignis to think of something like that. Although, he supposed that was how Ignis dealt with things. A way to keep the mind busy so he didn’t have to face the hard things. So he didn’t have to face the worst thing. The fact that Noctis was gone. That Noctis was… _dead_.

Prompto shook his head.

“Yeah, okay.” He said in a voice he didn’t recognize.

Gladio gave his shoulder a light squeeze and started walking ahead. Prompto just stood there. Knowing that he should start walking too but, his feet refused to move. A lump caught in his throat. Swallowing thickly and sniffing back the beginnings of tears he forced his feet to move. There was no sense in breaking down right now. So he walked on. Keeping his head held high or trying to at least.  
He wanted to honor Noctis’ last wish. He would walk tall.

Of course he knew that Noctis hadn’t meant it as a literal thing but, Prompto felt it was the only way he could hold onto Noctis without completely spiraling into his grief. They were still far from any actual place of refuge and he had to keep a watchful eye out for any kind of danger that could come their way. He needed to have his head if he wanted to protect the only other two people who had meant so much to him. He could not loose them too.

A bark rang out across the empty desolate courtyard. All three of them stopped in their tracks. Prompto looked back to see Umbra standing near the top of the steps leading into the Citadel. _Umbra was here? But, why?_

Why would Umbra be here? It didn’t make any sense. The messenger had been loyal to Noctis and the Lucis line but, Noctis was gone and the Lucis line with him. Without thinking Prompto started to walk towards Umbra. Some part of him, a very small part of him wanted to believe that Umbra was here for a reason.

He could hear Gladio and Ignis’ footsteps behind him as he walked forward. When they reached the bottom of the stairs Umbra came running down to them. Stopping just in front and then barked again.

“Umbra…?” Prompto spoke.

Umbra barked again and then whined. Nuzzling into Prompto’s side. The messenger then started walking back up the stairs. When he reached half way he stopped and looked back. Almost as if to say ‘are you coming?’. Prompto wasted no more time and followed Umbra up the stairs and into the main hall. He had practically ran. There had to be only one reason for Umbra to be here. Hope spread through him like wildfire. Standing but a few feet away was a lone figure. One he recognized immediately.

“N-Noct?” He spoke.

Umbra walked right up to the figure and then looked back at Prompto. The figure walked into the light that shown through the windows to reveal the man of whom, Prompto had been so torn over. Looking just as he had before he had left the three of them. The only difference was the very noticeable tear in his shirt. Where blood was caked around the frayed edges.

He felt like time had stopped. Body gone numb with shock. There was no way that Noctis was standing before him now. There was no way and yet… here he was. Prompto barely registered Gladio and Ignis calling out their charge’s name.

“Hey guys.” Noctis said in that casual tone he always spoke in.

Prompto couldn’t decide on what emotion had taken up residence in his chest. Feeling like it was bursting. There was a definite disconnect there. From the rest of his body which still felt so numb. This was a dream. It _had_ to be a dream. Conjured up to make himself feel better but, oh how he wanted it to be real. Was it real?

“Don’t you ‘hey guys’ us.” Gladio spoke from beside him.

“By the grace of the Astrals…” Ignis more or less whispered.

Prompto just stood there. Watching as Gladio and Ignis made their way over to Noctis. The three of them in their reunion. Noctis was really there, Truly. Noctis was _alive_. His body felt more like jelly at this point and he was still shaking. His forehead ached as tears welled up in his eyes.

_Noctis was alive._

Noctis walked up to him. He let out a chocked sob and put his hand over his mouth. A tear made its way down the side of his face.

“Prom…?” Noctis spoke.

Oh Astrals he thought he’d never hear that voice again. Never hear his name spoken on those lips again. Noctis was right in front of him. Somehow, for some reason the Astrals spared Noctis or at least someone did. Prompto was more than willing to think it was Umbra or maybe even Luna who had always been there to support Noctis. Even at the cost of her own life.

He let his hand drop and then took one of Noctis’ hand in both of his. He could feel the warmth of Noctis’ hand in his own. The strength behind it as Noctis curled his fingers around one of Prompto’s hands. This was no illusion. No imagining of his own mind to quell the loss in his heart. He looked up at Noctis. Who’s own eyes looked just as watery as his felt.

“I thought you were dead.” Prompto chocked out.

“Yeah, me too. For a minute there.” Noctis responded.

A sheepish almost smile made its way onto Noctis’ face. Prompto could hold out no longer and embraced Noctis in a bear hug. Letting the tears stream freely down his face. Even if he wanted to stop crying, he didn’t think he could. Noctis was alive. Noctis was here. Everything was going to be okay now.

The next thing he knew, he felt a hand in his hair and the press of Noctis’ lips on the side of his head. Where he could reach. Prompto silently thanked who ever it was that brought his heart back to him. Nothing else mattered. The world was still in ruin but, he no longer was.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone has enjoyed. :)
> 
> let me know what you think.


End file.
